Mikayla's Dirty Revenge
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Mikayla has always been jealous of Hannah Montana. Mikayla's gonna do something unbelivable to Hannah at the American Music Awards. Short story 4 chapters about Mikayla's jealousy. Rated "T" for Language. Full summary inside the story.
1. What is happening to me?

**Summary: **Mikayla has always been jealous of Hannah Montana. She has a bigger crowd of fans, her songs are played more on the radio. So Mikayla decided to do something unbelievable that might change Hannah's life at the American Music Awards. In the range of 1- 5 chapters. Short story about Mikayla's jealousy. Rated "T" for language.

**Chapter 1- What is happening to me?!?**

"Mikayla!" Margot, my manager yelled.

She needs to get a life. Seriously, no kidding! I mean, couldn't she see I'm busy right now?

"Mikayla! If 'Cupid has a Heart' made it to the top five!" Margot came rushing into my dressing room.

"I'm trying to pick out the dress to wear to the American Music Awards!" I ignored Margot's comment. I mean, it's so obvious that my new single would be a hit, right?

"Mikayla, the Awards is like two weeks away! Stop worrying about it!" Margot exclaimed.

"Whatever." I sighed. I cannot let myself down! Hannah Montana is always beating me out on awards like that. Talking about fashion, she's like cloning me now! So I'm wearing something different than what I usually wear to the Awards. You know one more thing that bothers me also? I think that she has a secret romance with Jake Ryan. The hottie that I filmed a movie with. But at first, I thought that Jake was dating this other girl name, Miley (which is not famous. Ugh!). I totally think that I deserve him more than that so called Miley girl.

"Margot, can you like leave? I'm busy!" I yelled.

"Fine." And Margot walked right out my door.

I looked through my closet with dark red wall paper. What color should I wear? Pink? Nah! Maybe a little too girly for me? Green? Looks fine, but too greeny? Ah! Orange? Nope, too "tropical fruity". I ran my fingers through a red dress with a crossed striped back. Perfect! But do you think that Hannah would wear the same thing? Or should I wear an emerald green dress instead? I mean, green definitely doesn't look good on a blonde, right?

Or will she wear Green maybe because she doesn't have fashion sense? And you know, she wears green by accident? Ugh!! I don't know what to wear. I grabbed the remote to my surround sound audio. Why don't I turn on the radio and listen to some music? Maybe my single might come on!

"Coming up, Hannah Montana and Beyoncé!" The DJ said with his well trained radio voice.

You have got to be kidding me! Hannah Montana? She is so out-dated! Right? Is it just me that thinks she's out-dated, or is it everyone? Whatever

* * *

"And the winner for break out artist is… HANNAH MONTANA!!"

I crossed my fingers for me to win!!!! This cannot be happening! I cannot believe that I'm wearing such a lame dress. And most of all, Hannah is wearing the same freakin' color! Emerald Green! This is the worst night ever! I thought that I could get revenge on her tonight. I guess not.

I could feel tears erupting from my eyes like a volcano. I'm so humiliated! Everyone's looking at me! My eyeliner's smudging all over my eyes! And my concealer is slowly coming off, making a long river-like mark all the way from top to the bottom of my face.

I cried furiously as Hannah Montana walked up the stage and had the award in her hand, thanking everyone for the support.

I've lost everything! Even my first appearance to the American Music Awards.

I felt a hand patted on my shoulder as I cried hard. I looked up, Oh my gosh… it's Jake Ryan.

"Wake up Mikayla!" He said with a female voice.

What is happening to me?!?


	2. Same color?

**Chapter 2- Same color?**

"Wake up, Mikay-kay!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Jake Ryan and everything at the American Music Awards started to fade away.

"Mikay-kay, wake up!" My mom woke me up breaking in my horrible nightmare.

"Ok. I'll go take a shower, mom." I replied with a groan, I walked in the bathroom. My bathroom is so pretty! It has blue wallpaper. "And can you please stop calling me, you know, Mikay-kay?" I was so annoyed by what my mom calls me.

"Fine, Mikay-kay." My mom shouted back into the bathroom..

I rolled my eyes. I walked and looked in the mirror. Does my face look fine? Oh my gosh! I have a huge zit! What am I going to do? Would concealer work? Blush? No! I rubbed my cheeks. Does it look fine? Or is my cheekbone sticking out too much? What color eye shadow could turn down the zit on my face? What should I do? Huh?

My cell phone rung as I looked in the mirror. I went grab it in my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, MiCockroach." Hannah yelled into the phone. (A/N: Hannah called Mikayla MiCockroach in the show. I don't own the line!)

"What, Hannah Banana?" I answered sounded annoyed. (A/N: I made Hannah Banana up! lol.)

"Well, just telling you that I'm wearing red to the Awards!" Hannah bragged.

Shit! Hannah Banana's wearing the same color I decided to wear.

"I really hate you, Banana!" I shouted in the phone.

"Hate makes you ugly. Oops! Too late!" Hannah said with a laugh. (A/N: I don't own that line either.)

"Look. 'Hannah', take it or leave it. I'm going to give you some advice."

"What 'advice'? I didn't know MiCockroach had some 'advice' to tell me."

"Whatever. Red looks hideous on you. Just refreshing your memories. Like **somebody** has fashion sense unlike (cough) Hannah (cough)"

"Well, I'm wearing yellow then."

Ha ha! I tricked Hannah into this one.

"Sure. Yellow would look great with your banana colored hair!"

"Excuse me? Look, I don't even know **why** I'm taking your so called 'advice' anyway. Plus I have **blonde** hair. You must be color blind."

"I said **take** it or **leave** it! And no, I'm not color blind!"

"Well, **I'm **saying, no matter what, I'm wearing red to the awards! Period!" And that, Hannah (or should I say, Banana) hung up.

Great, now I have to pick another stinkin' dress! Stupid Hannah Montana, Nebraska, Alaska, Pennsylvania. Ugh! Why the hell does she happen to have a rhyming last name (and a state) to her first name!?!

"Mikay-kay?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yah?" I shouted back.

"Get dressed already!" Margot shouted cutting off my mom.

Oh no! Margot's already here. You cannot believe how much pancakes she takes up! Every time my mother makes pancakes for breakfast, Margot eats like twelve! I am **not** kidding! I wonder how she digests her food so quickly?

The awards is now a week away. Only one week left to pick out my dress.


	3. Hell! This Feels So Good!

**Chapter 3- Hell! This feels so good!**

Crap! I'm late for the photo shoot! Where's Margot? Where is she when I need her?

"Margot! We're late for the photo shoot!"

I could hear Margot walking down the hall when I heard her boots making tapping noise.

"Mikayla! Wait a sec! I'm trying to find my cell phone!" Margot's boots stopped tapping, except there are noise of coins falling on the floor, a book falling on the floor, and all that junk.

"Alright. I'm coming." Margot picked up everything she fell on the floor and walked to me

"Let's go!" I dragged Margot with me.

* * *

After the photo shoot, I went home and ate some lunch.

"Mom, can you take me shopping for dresses. The Awards is like six days away now!" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I thought you were going to wear the red dress?"

"No, Hannah Montana is wearing red." I said.

"Well, why don't you wear orange or green?"

"Those colors are so last season." I answered coolly.

"Honey, I mean, you have a closet full of dresses!"

"Whatever." I walked upstairs and laid down on my bed. Another boring, typical day.

* * *

Another four days had past.

I decided to wear green. Hopefully the dream I had wouldn't come true. That nightmare was so real.

My hair and make up was already decided. And we already planned out how to answer reporters when they ask me something about _Hannah Montana_.

Oh what fun. I have to "pretend" to be Hannah Montana's BFF. Why? To keep myself from media drama. Like people posting stuff online and in magazine. They can do some exaggerating when a rumor is spread.

If I said that Hannah and I aren't that close friends, they might put in magazines that we hate each other and are enemies. Although that is true, I don't want rumors spreading. And I don't think Hannah Montana does either.

Only two more days!!! I feel like I'm going to the Oscars!

* * *

"Hey, Mikayla!" A woman yelled to me.

To be honest with you, I don't know her.

"Hey!" I greeted her with air kisses on the cheeks, "Listen, I'll catch you later." I told her and left.

I'm so excited I'm actually at the American Music Awards!! So cool! I walked down the red carpet. I kept on smiling. Even though I couldn't resist it that long. Usually normal people can't hold a smile more than twenty seconds. But if you practice more, you can hold it for an hour. So I kept on smiling walking down the red carpet. I think that I need more practice on the smiling. I blew kisses to photographers.

"Mikayla!!"

"Mikayla! Over here!"

"Smile for me!"

"Mikayla!"

"Mikayla! Look here!"

I was so pissed off by now. The photographers are so annoying me.

I finally finished walking down the red carpet. I made my way to the back stage where all celebrities gather together and greet each other. I didn't know most of them since I was a new comer. I mean, I knew them and seen them on TV. But never talked to them or anything.

Uh-oh. Here we go again. _Hannah Mon-fathead_.

"I thought you wouldn't make it, Mikayla." For once she actually said my **name**.

"Who told you **that**?" I shot back.

"No one. I just had my hopes up that you wouldn't make it." Mon-fathead giggled.

"Where's your cowboy, dad?" I teased. "Yee-ha!" Trying to impersonate her dad in a more catty way.

"Whatever." Hannah frowned.

My eyes shot fathead a look. She looked at me as if I was insane. My eyes made its way to her blue eyes, as if there were lasers striking her eyes.

She stepped away from me. And blinked like she just had something stuck in her eyes.

"Don't mess with me." I warned her and walked pass her, spreading the smell of my sweet flavored perfume.

Hannah Mon-fathead shook her head (fathead shook her head, get it? lol) and blinked hard once more.

And most important, for once, I scared the teen pop-sensation, Hannah Montana.

Hell! This feels so good!


	4. The Greatest Revenge Ever

**Chapter 4- The Greatest Revenge Ever**

After an hour or so, all of the celebrities that are invited (including me) sat in the audience and watched the Awards LIVE!

"Ladies and gentleman, It is the American Music Awards! And please welcome, FERGIE!"

Everyone applauded. And Fergie stepped on stage singing "Big Girls Don't Cry".

I was forced to sit next to fathead. Talk about perfume, hers smells like crap!

"Scoot your ass over, MiCockroach!" Hannah exclaimed.

"At least, I **have** an ass unlike you!" I shot back.

I had to admit that Hannah's red dress was beautiful. But my green one wasn't that bad.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you an ass!" Hannah said.

I really see that one coming. Show you an ass? **Very funny**, Not.

I can't believe I'm stuck here for another 2 hours! Ugh!

"And big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry." Fergie bowed and the host handed her the microphone.

"How does it feel to perform at the American Music Awards?"

"It feels so alive to be performing in front of all of you!" Fergie cried and waved at her fans in the back.

"Thank you!"

"Alright! Thank **you**!" Fergie left the stage.

And the Awards cut to commercials. Yes! When the commercials are on, we have about 2 or 3 minutes to do whatever. I left my seat and decided to go to the restroom.

I walked down the (finally quiet) backstage hallway. As I was walking, I noticed that there was a bracelet on the floor. I picked it up, went in the bathroom. Hoping to soon find the owner of it.

I walked in the restroom, almost tiptoeing. I looked around, seeing no one around but empty lavatory door swinging inside the restroom.

I went to the lavatory and did my business (just peeing, hehe).

Right before I washed my hands. I came out of the lavatory room. And guess what I saw? A blonde wig that looks like Hannah's hair.

I glanced around once more. And that's when I noticed someone's shadow beside me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHH!" A familiar voice screamed.

"YOU!?!" We both cried.

"What are you doing here, Mikayla?" The brunette asked me.

"Hannah?" I gasped.

"No! What makes you think that?" The brunette lied. And it was totally Hannah. I can tell by the dress.

"I'm not retarded." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" Hannah grabbed her blonde wig.

"You wear a wig?" I was loaded with confusions and curiosity.

"Uh…" Hannah stuttered.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "You're Miley Stewart!" I recognized her.

Hannah covered her face. She knew she was busted.

"You're Miley Stewart?" I was still in shock.

Hannah said nothing but nod.

"I don't get it." I said in a whisper.

"Mikayla, I can give you what you want, but please don't tell anyone!"

"Calm down, fathead." I said playfully.

Hannah (or Miley) bursted in tears. "It's not funny! I've hidden this secret for years!"

"If it was that intense, why'd you take off your wig?" I asked. Confused.

"Do you know how sweaty you get in this wig?!?" Hannah said holding up her wig.

For once, I found Hannah someone that I could actually **talk** to!

"Unfortunately, no." I answered and smiled in comfort.

"You're smiling? To me?" Hannah asked, as if I was creepy. "I thought you were going to tell everyone about this?!?"

" I was. But I figured that the world would be a better place if it's full of love rather than hate."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Hannah smiled. "We better head back."

We stood up, heading back.

"After you." I said dramatically.

"Whatever." Hannah rolled her eyes playfully. We walked back. And we both knew that we don't have to pretend to be friends anymore. Because we **are**.

Don't you think friendship is the greatest revenge ever?

"Oh! And is this your bracelet?" I asked.

Hannah nodded. She didn't take it. She told me to keep it as their friendship bracelet…

The End...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is the end for this story. I couldn't think of any other way to end this story in a way that both Hannah and Mikayla benefits. If Hannah did something bad to Mikayla, it would kind of be tragic, because Mikayla didn't do anything wrong. And it would do no good to Hannah if she had lost.**

**Sorry, if the ending was stinky. But I have another story after this one. And it's my first time writing this type of stories. I'm better at romance stories.**

**Look out for another story to come. It might be about Wizards of Waverly Place or Zanessa (Troyella). Review! xxx Natalie**


End file.
